I need a mother
by Leta McGotor
Summary: Severus Snape has a daughter who has found the ideal companion for her. But what will happen if the Dark Lord finds out.And what is that for a mysterious gift? MMSS LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Summary: What happens if SS has a daughter who has found the ideal companion for her. But what will happen if the dark Lord finds out. MMSS

Diclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

* * *

'Dad, dad ...you are back again. I've waited for you. You are late.'

A little girl barely eight years old was running to the figure standing in the doorway. She knew that this figure was her father. And she was right. When she arrived at him he lifted her up and hugged her tightly. She grinned at him because she was the only one who could get the chance of hugging by her dad.

'Yes, I know, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?'

He carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the table. The woman standing there ignored them and strode past them out of the room.

'What have you done to her that she is so angry? Or is it because I'm here again?' he asked in a puzzled voice.

'Oh, she don't like it when I'm sitting on the table. I'm often sittting here because it is too high for me. You see?'

She jumped from the table and stand next to it. She was right. She could barely look on it without standing on her tiptoes. Her father laughed and she smiled. Her father doesn't laugh often only when she is around.

The girl didn't know how right she was. Her father was working at Hogwarts. There he was the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House. To say it short her father was Severus Snape and he wouldn't laugh even if his life would depend on it.

But now he wasn't at Hogwarts, no. He was at home and had his wounderful daughter around him. His daughter meant all to him. He would go to all tortures of the Dark Lord only for her, for just a simple smile. He loved her more than anything and anyone else.

The little girl has climbed on a chair while he was lost in thoughts.

'Why have you been so late?'

She stared at him. She belonged to those people who have to know all what is going on. And now she waitet for an answer.She liked Hogwarts very much. Surely she had visited the castle just one or two times but she loved it. She couldn't wait to get old enough to go to the school. In her eyes it was the greatest adventure what would happen to her.

Her father remained silence. He could tell her the truth about him coming so late but he didn't want to frighten her with stories about the Dark Lord and about the Order.

'I think I've spoken enough lately. So I prefer you telling what you have done latest, Cathrine Merina Snape.'

He knew she still hate it when he called her by her whole name. All the others called her Cassy. He did it, too, but he liked it when she glared at him. That was the reason he had an argument with Minerva McGonagall so often. Then she glared at him in the same way and reminded him on his daughter.

'I hate it when you call me so.'

He started laughing. He knew her far too well. He knew she would laugh with him and then sat down to tell him what she hade done over the next several hours. And really she laughed and sat down.

Several hours later Cassy still told her father what has happened. But then her aunt came into the kitchen again.

'It is late. You should have been in bed for nearly one hour. You can talk tomorrow. Severus, you are belonging in bed like your daughter. You look horrible.'

With that statement she left him alone in the kitchen. Aunt Ethel was nearly 90 years old and was extremely bored all the day. Therefor she had agreed to take care about Cassy when her mother died. Then Cassy was just a few weeks old and so tiny. She had agreed to take care of the girl until her father would marry again. Now the girl was eight years old and her father wasn't going to marry someone in the next time.

Often she had told him the girl was needing a real mother but he hadn't listened to her. That shouldn't bee her problem. He was her father and not her.

* * *

The next day Aunt Ethel, Severus Snape and his daughter went to Edinburgh. Because Aunt Ethel lived in a little village Cassy pleaded every now and then for going to Edinburgh. Cassy loved this city. She liked the novel 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde' and of course she knew that the contrasts of Edinburgh were used for it.

So her father and aunt went with her to the Princess Street, the shopping mall. Severus Snape had the opinion that his daughter needed a new skirt and new shoes. Severus himself was interested in other things and so Cassy went with her aunt.

Cassy ran through the street back and forth, looked at shop windows and was so happy that she jumped back to her aunt only to run in the next five seconds to another shop.

Aunt Ethel looked for a shop for dishes and when she has found one she let Cassy alone outside. Cassy had no problem with that because she still ran from one shop to the next.

Because her eyes were stuck on some books and her legs wanted to the next shop she ran straight into a woman.

'Ouch'

'Oh, sorry. I haven't seen you.' Apologised Cassy and looked up at the woman who put up the things on the floor.

'I have to apologise. I went straight into you. Are you all right?' she asked.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Cassy helped the woman to put up her books and the two bags when her gaze fall on one of the books.

'You have a book about Transfiguration?'

The woman looked up and stared at the book in the hands of the girl.

'Ähm, yes. It is a … fairytale for … ähm my … ähm … nephew.' The woman answered and tried to reach the book. But Cassy opened the book and read.

'No' she said. 'That's a real Transfiguration textbook. I've seen that book before in Diagon Alley, I think. I don't understand it because I'm not going to Hogwarts yet.'

She gave the book back to it's owner. The woman stared at her.

'You know?'

'Yes, of course. My father is a wizard and my aunt is a witch. But I'm just eight years old. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I think it's great. Iwas really impressed the two times I've been there.'

'You've been at Hogwarts? I've never seen you there. How and why do you was there?'

Cassy hesitated. She didn't want to say too much but now she had to realize that she already had done that. Other people would have been starting to talk about the weather nut Cassy hated to do so. Therefor she answered.

'I'm Cassy. I'm not often here. We are here for shopping. Dad meant I need new shoes and so on. I'm looking for a shop but I haven't found one yet. Can you help me?

But the woman remained on that topic they have spoken about.

'I'm Minerva McGonagall. Really, I've never seen you at Hogwarts. Do you live in Hogsmead or somewhere else near the school?

No. Do you live here? I'm still looking for that shop. Can you help me or not?'

Minerva McGonagall sighed. She didn't want know it already. Therefor she stand up because the two of them were still kneeling on the floor and turned around.

'Come on. I'll show you where you can buy new shoes.'

So she went along several other shops the girl with the name Cassy by her side. Cassy herself was happy. She had found someone interesting. Shopping with her aunt was very boring and now she'll perhaps have a bit fun.

* * *

So, what do you think? Tell me, please. It's my first story in English and my second I ever wrote. Tell me what is good and what I've to improve. 


	2. Chapter 2

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Summary: What happens if SS has a daughter who has found the ideal companion for her. But what will happen if the dark Lord finds out. MMSS

Diclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 2

'Dad, look. I have new shoes. Aren't they beautiful, are they? Do you like them?'

Severus stared down at his daughter and her new shoes. They were dark green and had several buchles. His mind was taken off the whole day after meeting some acquaintances. In fact he had forgotten all about the shopping tour of his little girl. He took the shoes in his hands and looked at them.

'They are right. Do you like them for yourself or has Aunt Ethel chosen them. But I'd say that's not typical for Ethel.'

'No, Aunt Ethel hasn't seen them yet. She has bought new dishes or something like that. I stayed outside and I ran into a woman. She helped me choosing the right ones. Aunt Ethel had to deal with her dishes and so she showed me some other shops and streets. She toild me about some we have to visit. Please, dad. Let's go there tomorrow, please.'

'OK, we'll see. But how often have I told you not to go with strange people? Did you know that woman? No, don't say a word. You didn't know her, right? Who was that? She…'

But Cassy interrupted her father.

'Wait. No, I didn't know her she was so nice and helped me with all the shops and confusing streets. She helped me with my shoes. She said they suited me. I like her. She isn't dangerous.' She yelled at her father.

'How do you want to know that? She can…'

Dad. She didn't say one word that I have to follow her.'

That is not the point. And you know that. And now you go to bed.' He screamed finally.

'But…'

'And no but's, have you understand me?'

Cassy looked furious at her father. She hated it when he forbade her things without a visible reasond and without knowing what had happened. So she went to her room but not without saying:

'I didn't know her then but I know her now. She is a witch and she is good at Transfiguration. She knows a lot about it. Her name is Minerva McGonagall AND I LIKE HER. But you don't know because you don't want to know it. Goodnight dad.'

So she stormed out of the kitchen. Severus stayed there unable to move or to say a word. Of course he wanted to know that but it wasn't the point now. She didn't understand.

Minerva McGonagall? The whole situation couldn't become even worse. What if she would tell Dumbledore about him having a daughter? Maybe he would sack him. You must not teaching in Hogwarts and having a child beeing so young simultaneous. Of course he had to tell him a lie, one or two. The girl wasn't his daughter but his cousin or better his niece. That's the solution. Or he had to stop Minerva telling Dumbledore about her meeting his daughter. But what should he tell her to persuade her not to say any word about it?

He sat there for hours not knowing what to do. At five o'clock the next morning he fell asleep at the table.

* * *

At the same time at another place someone other stand up. Minerva McGonagall had plans for her day and the following ones. She loved it to explore Edinburghs surroundings by bike. She hadn't often the possebility for a tour by bike, only in the holidays. She didn't want to imagine the look on the faces of her students if they would would see her in trousers and by bike. No, that was a thought shewould prefer to forget. 

So she stand up early these days tostart at dawn. Her thoughts went off to the little girl she had met the day before. Her name was Cassy. Minerva didn't know her last name but somehow the girl was familiar to her. The pale skin, her dark eyes, the way she moved – all reminded her on someone. But she didn't know who. Maybe she would get the idea of him or her while exploring the nature around Edingurgh.

Minerva had prepared for one week. Her aim was it to reach some of the little villages which are several miles away. Maybe she would meet the little girl living in one of those villages again.

* * *

'My Lord? We have found her. She is the last one of that powerful clan. But you wouldn't guess who is her father.' 

'I'm not interested in her father. I want that girl.'

'But he is…'

'Crucio. You have to do what I'm saying. Is that clear enough?'

'Y…yes, my Lord. I…I understand. I will bring the girl tomorrow.'

So the man with the dark cloak bowed and disapperated. Now he had to find the girl with the name Cathrine Merina Snape and bring her to his master. That couldn't be a problem for him.

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

**And thanks to Crookykanks, Lady Henrietta and Schokoking for reviewing.**

**Schokoking**: Ist meine Grammatik wirklich so miserabel?


	3. Chapter 3

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Diclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

This chapter is a bit longer than the others but not really. I try to make them longer ;-)

Chapter 3

The next day Cassy avoided her father. She didn't want to speak with him. Her aunt worked in the garden and her father somewhere in the house. Therefore she stayed in her room reading, drawing and thinking about new tactics for chess. She loved playing chess. Because Aunt Ethel didn't understand it she had to wait until summer to play with har father. Always he was better but she knew someday she would beat him. In fact, Cassy developed a real passion for chess over the years that it was scary.

'Maybe I'll beat him today. But, no. I won't speak and play chess with him. No. I have my pride. I'm a member of a powerful clan and I have my pride.' She thought while looking bored out of the window.

Suddenly she had an idea. She jumped from the windowsill and stormed out of her room. Next to the living room there was the family library. She loved being there and she knew perfectly well where to look for what she thought of. Her only problem was that the book was in a shelf high above. So she climbed on top of one of the chairs. But the shelf was to high for her. Therefore she stood on the arm-rest and stretched herself to reach the book. In exact the moment she had it in her hands she lost control and fell to the ground the books of the shelf behind her.

Because of the noise Severus stopped pacing. For hours he had thought about what to do. He had no clue how to stop Minerva telling Dumbledore about his daughter. Probably he knew already. How should he explain it? But the noise disturbed his thoughts and only a few seconds later he stood in the library.

'Cassy, what has happened? Are you all right? Is something hurting you? What…?' Severus had helped his daughter out of the mess of books and examined her looking for injuries.

'Dad, I'm fine, really. Only my wrist hurts.'

'Let me see.' He knelt besides her and watched the little wrist in his hands.

'Here?'

'Yes.' Her wrist hurt so badly that she had tears in her eyes.

'What do you were up to?' he asked while lifting her up and set her on the chair.

'I was looking for a book. But I didn't reach it. And so I…'

'Which book?'

She showed him a thick book, the cover was made out of a network of red leather and it looked very old. The pages were yellowed and a few bookmarks could be seen. The title was written in golden letters: _Transfiguration – Discovery, History and Use. _Severus stared at the book.

'What do you want with it?'

'I told you I've met a woman with a Transfiguration book. I think it is a very intersting suject. But many people say that it is very difficult and I wanted to know why. Please Dad, let me read it.'

'Transfiguration _is _difficult. Believe me. I never was able to transfigure my cup into something else. In my opinion it is very boring and useless. It is more important to brew good potions, believe me.'

'Dad.' She rolled her eyes. 'I know the most important subject is Potions but I want to know something about Transfiguration. The book she read was: _Transfiguration – A Gift. _Please Dad, I want to understand it.'

'You'll learn it at school. And because Minerva McGonagall reads such books doesn't mean you have to read them, too.'

'But I'm interes… Do you know her?'

Severus sighed. He knew he was too harsh yesterday and that he had to explain it all to Cassy but he didn't know how to start. So he remained silent and ordered his thoughts. Cassy watched him. What would he tell her? Before he could say anything she started:

'Dad, please listen. I like her very much. I don't know why. It's a bit strange but I like her really. I can't explain it but I knew she wouldn't harm me…'

'Of course she wouldn't. But there is another problem. You see, nobody knows that you exist. I'm not allowed to teach having a daughter. Therefore the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, doesn't know, too, and nobody of the staff knows. Until yesterday. Minerva McGonagall is the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. She'll tell Professor Dumbledore about you and we…'

'No, she won't.

'She will.

'No.' She repeated with certain.

'Why do you think she won't. Let me guess: You don't know why but you feel it, right?'

'No. I haven't told her who I am. I've told her I'm Cassy and she didn't ask.'

'That's fantastic. Do you know that? Now I don't need to explain it'

'Dad? Is that the reason why I should not speak with strange people?'

'Well, yes…no.' Cassy looked puzzled.

'Dad?' Severus sat down sighing.

'Last month died your uncle.'

'And? I think he was ill and very old. I didn't know him.'

'Yes, but you are the last of the clan of your mother. There are some people who are hating the clan. They could harm you when they find you. Therefore you are here. They believe you are living somewhere in Ireland, Dublin or somewhere near that.'

'Why do they want to harm me? I don't know them, do I? I have done nothing to them.'

'Of course not. I don't know what they are really after but I don't want to know it, either. Therefore you should stay away from strange people, have you understand me?

'Yes, but Minerva McGon…'

'I don't think she belongs to the enemies of that clan if you ask me. But promise me if you meet her or someone else again, don't tell her who you are. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Dad. Of course.

'So, what's about your wrist?'

* * *

It was nearly 9 pm when Minerva McGonagall reached the little village. She needed longer than planed and now it was dark outside. Hopefully there was a Bed and Breakfast in that village. She didn't know which it was but she would look up it later on her map. 

While walking through the village she watched the houses. Some were very small and old. A few were broken and shabby but mostly the houses looked very modern with large gardens and more windows than countable.

Somehow the village was fimilar to her. Someone of the staff was living here but who? She didn't know. After a few minutes she reached a small pub. She chained haer bike and entered it.

There was a large room lit up by a fire and some lamps. To her left was a long bar and to her right a group of about 20 people was sitting at five or six tables. Minerva went to the man behind the bar.

'Good afternoon. How can I help you?' he asked friendly. He was very tall, had short auburn hair and beart and dark eyes.

'Good afternoon. I need a room for one night.' She answered while he scrutinized her from head to toe and back again.

'Do you want breakfast?'

'Yes. At 7 oclock. Is that possible?'

'Well, you see the group there? This is a group of tourists. Their bus is broken and tomorrow there will be another one. They also want breakfast at 7 oclock. I can offer you your breakfast at 8 o'clock. All right?'

'OK.'

'So here are your keys. Can I help you with your luggage?'

'No, thank you.' He led her upstairs to her room.

There she let fall herself on the bed. Lying there she felt too exhausted to change her clothes. She stared out of the small window next to her and then got the idea. She knew who lived here. It was the Potions Master, Severus Snape. She had visited him last year because Dumbledore was too busy. Maybe she would visit him tomorrow. She smiled and with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

In another room someone else lay on his bed. But he wasn't sleeping. Severus Snape thought, not about his daughter, not about Ethel, not about Dumbledore or Voldemort. He thought of a certain colleague of him, a certain Transfiguration professor. Since Cassy had mentioned her his thoughts were stuck on Minerva McGonagall. Why had Cassy met her in Edinburgh? Does she live there? Maybe he could visit her. Maybe he could ask her for a date? No. That was impossible. He slaped himself for that thought. He couldn't hope that she would repeat his feelings for her. 

For years he had watched her, knew her plans better than she did, was always near her. Or he had tried it. Only two times in his whole life he had fallen in love with someone. The first time he had married his love, Cassy's mother, but now… Something had changed. He knew perfectly well his feelings then but now they seemed to be stronger. It was difficult to hide his sweaty hands when she was talking to him, difficult not to stare at her the whole time during breakfast or dinner and forget to eat, difficult to listen to her while staring at her lips and imagining what a feeling it would be to touch them with his own. But the most difficult was to see her every day and to say nothing. Hecouldn't confess his love to her, he simply couldn't. Probly she would slap him, would scream at him would say that she hated him, something like that. Never would she repeat his feelings and so he remained silent.

* * *

'Is that the right village?' 

'Of course it is. I have studied the map.'

'How long shall we wait? Midnight, tomorrow morning?'

'We'll wait until she is alone tomorrow. But we have to be careful because she mustn't scream and we mustn't become the focus of attention of the people around. Understand?'

'Of course. It's no problem to kidnap a little girl.'

'Silent. There is someone.'

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve. 

And thanks to** Crookykanks, Lady Henrietta, Kyer **and **Shadowside **for reviewing

**Kyer: **Severus is mostly someone who got quiter with anger but that's his daughter and he cared a lot about her. It's not easy to be a good father, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Diclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds at the sky. Every then and now you could hear birds singing. On the streets the life began. The people were going outside to prepare their afternoon, buy some fruit or to chat with friends. All in all there was a very relaxed atmosphere.

Minerva McGonagall sighed. All looked peaceful, the contrary to the hectic rush in some streets of Edinburgh or in London. She enjoyed the view from her window. Maybe she should stay a bit longer in this village.

She turned away from the window. The inside of her small bag was scattered all over her bed. Her glasses and her wand lay on the bedside table a book besides them. The jacket was lying on one of the chairs next to her shoes. Shoes.

They reminded her on the little girl she had met in Edinburgh two days ago. She knew the girl was familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She wondered. After her return to Howarts she would look up her name in her book. There was a book at the scholl in which all names of students who ever were gone to the school were written down. Additionaly there were also the names of those who would go to Hogwarts in a few years.

Minerva McGonagall looked at her watch. It was 9 o'clock. Surely Severus stood up now so that she could visit him. Therefor she took her wand and her bag and went downstairs.

* * *

'Severus, could you be so kind and look for a few apples while you are in the village,please? I've missed to see that we have none. And please, would you buy two glasses of cherries for the cake, wouldn't you? Thank you.'

Without him answering she went back into the kitchen. Severus looked puzzled.

'Ethel? Which cake?'

'Oh, for the afternoon. Dorothea and her husband come for a visit. I have told you that yesterday.'

'No, you haven't like every time they came for a visit. But it doesn't matter. All I ask for is that you don't disturb my work. All right, he asked in a low dangerous voice.

'Of course, my dear.', said Ethel happy. 'But now hurry up, Severus.' With a sigh he turned and went to some of the shops in the village. He didn't want to go but he would do all only to have a peaceful afternoon. He hated Dorthea and her husband. He was an lunatic and she was more hysterical than any woman he had met before. He wasn't keen on meeting them today. In fact Severus wouldn't meet them voluntary if his life depended on it.

Cassy was playing in the garden. She had taken a large blanket and a few of her dolls with her. With some little stones she built a bed for one of them because it was ill. Therefor she took some grass as medicinal herb to heal her doll. She didn't recognize that she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Severus looked at his list. He wasn't sure if he had all what he should have.

'I have that, …that …and this' He inerrupted himself whem something touched his shoulder. He turned around. In front of him stood Minerva McGonagall. Stunned he looked at her. She wore trousers and a brief red shirt. Instead of her strict bun her hair was hanging loosely behind her. She smiled at him.

'Hello, Severus. Nice to meet you.'

'…Yes, …well, n-nice t-to meet you a-as well.' He stuttered. Why in Heaven's sake must he stutter? He sounds no better than Quirrel. Noticing than Minerva was still looking at him he said:

'What are you doing here? Has Dumbledore sent you?' She laughed.

'No. I've decided to explore the nature around Edinburgh by bike. Can't I speak with you without the end of the world, can I? We have holidays and I for myself try to relax.'

'Yes …yes. Well, and why the nature around Edinburgh?' He asked coriuosly. Maybe in a few minutes he would know where she lives.

'Oh, I live there. Every summer and sometimes winter, too, I explore the nature to see what has changed. Do you understand?'

'Yes. You live in Edinburgh? Where exactly?' She smiled.

'That's a secret. Why do you want to know that?'

'I haven't got a reason. If you wouldn't want to tell me, I'm not interested either.'

'You behave yourself like an insulted child, Severus.' She gave him a you-mustn't-do-that look.

Anyway, why are you here, especially this village? Have you the opinion our nature is the brightest?'

'No, but it's on my way. No special reason.'

There was a pause, where nobody knew what to say. _You could say good-by, turn around and go to take your bike. But mabe you could ask him for a cup of tea together or something like that._ She thought. _Ask her to accompany you, ask her._ A little voice in his head screamed.

After a few minutes both of them similtaneous started to speak. Therefor they didn't understand what the other was saying.

'You first', he said.

'I…I will go …then. Or is there something you want to tell me?' she asked and looked up at him. But he missed the hopeful sound in her voice while asking. Therefor he changed his mind and answered:

'No. We'll see each other at Hogwarts, I guess?'

'I think so. Yes. Good-by.' She turned around and went away from him. The faster she would arrive at the pub the faster she would start her tour again. He stared at her back while she vanished. He should have asked her, he really should but he hadn't. When she turned around a corner and was not visible for him anymore he went home with his thoughts stuck on her.

* * *

Arriving at home he noticed that it was unusally quiet. He went inside. Standing in the corridor he heard smebody sobbing. He followed the sobs to find Ethel sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

'Ethel, what happened?'

'They …they…have her …they…have…kidnaped her …Cassy.', and she started crying in her handkerchief. Ethel gave him a sheet of paper. Some words were to be read on it. Severus read the letter three time to be sure he hadn't miss something. Then he looked at Ethel. Her whole body trempled because of the sobs and with redcried eyes she stared at him.

'I'm so sorry …I…I didn't noticed them until…until Cassy screamed. They were too fast for me. I couldn't do anything. Why would somebody kidnap her? We … we aren't rich or … powerful or … so. I can't … understand it.' Ethel started sobbing again. Severus was petrified. They had her. They had taken her with them. He had failed. He had sworn to look after Cassy and he had failed. In a a wave of anger he kicked the chair next to him. He had failed, failed to help his own daughter when she needed him. He didn't want to know what they would do to her. But one he know for sure: It was nothing good.

He let himself fell on the chair. Next to him Ethel was shaken uncontrollably by her sobs now. He couldn't think clear. All he knew was that he had to do something, but what? He neither knew who those people were nor what they wanted with his daughter. Cassy's mother had spoken of a mysterious gift once but never mentioned what it was. Now Cassy was the last of that familiy and definitly in the wrong hands.

_Think clear!_ He told himself. _Think clear! It is an old Scottish Clan. Thousands of years ago something happened that gave that Clan power. Although they have the power from birth on they can't use it. But why? That makes no sense. … An old Scottish Clan …old Scottish Clan …Scottish Clan …Scottish …a SCOTTISH Clan_.

He jumped from his chair. Ethel stared at him, bewilderment was to be read in her eyes and face.

'Severus, what …' But without saying a word Severus rushed out. He ran through the village not paying attention to the people staring at him. It didn't matter.

After a few minutes he arrived at the pub. Being about to open the door he heard some quiet '_click click click'. _He looked around the corner.

Minerva who had taken her bike to start her trip for today heard sombody calling after her. She turned. In front of her stood Severus Snape heavily panting.

'Severus, what happened?'

'They … kidnaped her … Cassy.'

'Who?' She asked puzzled.

'Cassy, my daughter. …She was kidnaped. You have met her … in Edinburgh. She wanted to buy new shoes. Cassy, my daughter.' Whatever Minerva had expected, it wasn't that. Bewildered she stared at Severus.

'Cassy is your daughter and she was kidnaped…' she repeated slowly to test if she had understood him right.

'Yes, she belongs to an old Scottish Clan. I don't know who has kidnaped her. But maybe you know. You're Scottish.'

'Why should people kidnap an eight-years old girl because she belongs to an old Clan?'

'Because … because the members of that family has a special gift and those people want to use it. And…'

'Cassy is Cathrine Merina McDrake? Who is Cassy's mother? Merina McDrake?'

'You … you know? But how…'

'Severus, Merina was my cousin. Of course I know. They have kidnaped her? When?'

Maybe half an hour ago. But…'

'Severus, we haven't got the time to discuss it now. Let me think.' With that she took seat on the ground. Severus stared at her. _Either they are all mad or you are mad. Oh God, I am belonging in a madhaouse._ After a few minutes of silence he got an idea.

'Minerva? You are her cousin? That means Cassy isn't the last of that family?' Minerva looked up at him.

'You know that mysterios gift and you know here Cassy is now because you knew about that all the whole time. … Where is my daughter?' His voice raised at this point.

'Severus, don't understand it wrong…'

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** Charli Fenwick and Lady Henrietta **for reviewing

And not to forget: Thanks to **sinnasmurfen, Crookykanks** for saying my grammar isn't that bad. It's very encouraging.


	5. Chapter 5

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 5

'Severus, don't understand it wrong…'

'What? They've kidnaped my daughter because they think she's the last but she isn't, you are.'

'Yes. But I thought Cassy is miles away from here and that they would find my name first. I couldn't know… Why have you stayed here? You did know that they would take her with them. Why are you here? Why?'

'I … I …don't know. I … had no time to … I was at Hogwarts and Cassy with her aunt and it seemed, well, safe. Why would those people want such a little girl… She can't use any magic and…'

'Severus, nobody is able to use this kind of magic. It's, let me think how to explain, it just is there … within you. Several centuries ago there was a very big family. There were many children. In the time it happened there were 13 if I'm not mistaken. 12 of them wanted power, more power than they could use but they tried. With the time they all became really powerful and nobody was able to stop them, nobody could control them. They murdered, tortured and turned the world upside down. The people were scared. They didn't know where to go, to live, which place was safe. And in fact there was none.'

'Like the Dark Lord today?'

'Yes, but more terrible, without any scrupel to get the power. It was a darker time than the time of Grindelwald and Voldemort together.'

'That is impossible.' He said crossing his arms.

'No, Severus, it isn't.'

'What happened? What or who defeated them?'

'So it went on for several years and nobody thought there was any rescue for the world, but there was. The 13th child of the family didn't turn bad but the young woman, the youngest of them all, was too weak to fight against her brothers and sisters. So she trained all day and all night. She thought she was ready and went to her family and fought. But she was wrong and lost. Hardly alive she returned to her dearest friend, an eagle. When she broke down because of all her injuries the eagle came and gave her strength. So it stayed with her for days, weeks and even months. With hardly any strength on it's own the eagle went to find other friends for support. It's hopes barely lost a very old wizard turned up and went to the weak woman. He kneeled at her side, layed his hands on her back and gave her strength and power. He and the eagle vanished when the woman opened her eyes. She found a necklace with a beautiful stone shimmering in all coulors of the rainbow. She took that necklace and went again to her brothers and sisters.'

'Was she a bit crazy?' She was hardly alive and now she tried to defeat her brothers and sisters while she was weaker than before?'

'Don't interrupt me, Severus. Just listen.' She snapped.

'Her brothers and sisters laughed but a few were impressed. They thought that she was dead and now she stood in front of them. But they laughed and didn't know that they made a very big mistake: They didn't consider the power o f the dearest friendship of all times and the power of wisdom. They underestimated her sister. Today nobody knows what really happened. It's said the battle lasted months and it was very hard for the lonely woman. But in the moment of her own defeat the power of the eagle and the wizard helped her and she destroyed the power of her brothers and sisters. In the process the woman was hurt badly and when she died the wizard and the eagle appeared with a little child in his arms. He took the nicklace and gave it to the child. 'There will be a time when nobody will hurt others but it is a time far away from now. Until then it is your duty to prevent the world from those who want power only for their own advantage.''

'It sounds like a fairytale.' Severus doubted the truth of the story. 'That can't be true. And how will that help my daughter?'

'I only wanted you to understand. They can't use Cassy, she is too young. But we have to find her before they notice that she is useless to them. For what I know it can't be the people who are after our family for ages. They have given up hope years ago. I know for sure they aren't the kidnapers. But who?'

'That's the question: Who? Whos knows that? And I don't understand it. Why can't you use that power if it is inside of you. That makes no sense.'

'Over the centuries the knowledge of using it has been lost. But it is said there is a book which says how to use it if you are not belonging to the family.'

'That means you can't but they can?'

'Yes, but Cassy is too young. You have to be over an age of 16 years.'

'Why especially 16 years?'

'The woman, the 13th child, was 16 years old when she defeated her brothers and sisters.'

'That doesn't help us, does it? I mean where have we to look for her? Theoretical she could be everywhere.'

'Let me think.' Minerva sat on the ground while Severus paced around her. Nobody spoke a word. Severus was in panic. When they see that Cassy was useless to them they would kill her, no doubt. So they had to find her before that. But where? He had no idea. This day was the worst of his life and he hoped that it would not be the last day of the life of his daughter.

'Severus…? Severus?' He turned around.

'Yes?'

'What is with … with Voldemort? Can he know?' He stared. Why hadn't he thought about it himself? It was clear. He needed her to strentghen his power and if he knew he would make sure that nobody would destroy his plans. He went pale. If the Dark Lord knew the story he would also know that Cassy was too young and he would murder her at first place. He was petrified. Has he already lost her?

'Severus?' He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't react. His thoughts raced through his brain and he couldn't catch one. 'Severus?' Minerva grabed him at his shoulders and shaked him. 'Think clear, Severus. Where are the quarters of Voldemort? Where?'

'I…they are… I can't explain …only show. Minerva, she could already be dead. She…' A tear slipped down his face. There weren't any tears since his early childhood but he couldn't stop the one, the second, the third, he simply couldn't. Minerva sighed. Was he right? Had they lost her? No! That couldn't be true. Cassy was alive and they would rescue her. She hugged him to comfort him and he cried into her shoulder.

'Please Severus, think clear. Show me where it is and we will rescue your daughter. She is alive. Trust me, I feel it.' He looked at her while collecting himself. She was right. There weren't all hopes been lost. He took Minerva's hand in his. She would support him and it was encouraging.

'I'll show you.' Both vanished into the thin air.

* * *

'That girl is barely 8, not 16. She has to be 16. Look!" He throwed the book to the man standing in front of him. The man stared at the passage in the book. His master was right.

'But Master, I… I didn't know she have to be that old. I thought it doesn't matter how old she is. Nobody said something about an age. …No, please.' The man started screaming. A not bearable pain shot through his whole body. He fell to the ground and the pain vanished. He breathed heavily.

'Master, please give me a chance. I … I… there is … is another member of that family.' He stuttered full of panic.

'Another one? And has he or she the right age? I hope it for you.'

'Yes, she has the correct age. I'm speaking of Minerva McGonagall. She is…' But his Master started laughing, a hard and very cold laugh.

'Dumbledore's right hand? I'll see how you get her.' He laughed again. 'And when you are by the work catch Potter and bring him to me, too.'

'But that is impossible. Dumbledore would never let go him alone anywhere. There are too many members of that order. It's impossible.'

'But you have the opinion Minerva McGonagall is as easy to kidnap as the girl? I'll see. But don't dare to fail.'

'Of course not, Master.' With these words the man turned around and strode away. He would lose his head. He could commit suizide. It was impossible to bring Minerva McGonagall to the manor. He sighed. The man walked out of the building and into a nearby forest. He had to think. So he sat down on a tree-trunk. There he sat for awhile and in the moment he wanted to give up hope for an idea he heard whispering voices. He hid behind another tree and watched the two people who strode to the manor. One of them he recognized was Severus Snape and the other – his heart jumped of joy – was Minerva McGonagall. He smiled to himself. The Dark Lord would be very pleased.

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve. I'll stop writing if you dont tell me.

And thanks to** Lady Henrietta, Morgana-Alex and sinnasmurfen **for reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

I'm really sorry for the long gaps between my updates but I have my examinations now and I don't want to fail them. So please don't be upset with me.

Chapter 6

'Severus, where are we?'

'In the back of the manor of the Dark Lord. Look there.' He pointed with his finger to an impressive building crowning a hill near the edge of the forest. She stared at it. The manor was really huge with several floors, uncountable windows and rich ornamentations of the façade. She swallowed.

'And you have a plan how we go inside, have you not?'

'Well, it could be a bit … well, difficult. Don't look at me like that. I wasn't prepared that my daughter would me kidnaped by some of those idiots. No, I have no plan. I… Are you mad? What are you doing there?' He asked with a horrorfied expression. Minerva had run to the building and was now waiting under one of the winows. She stared at him and showed that he had to be silent then she pointed to the window which to his great surprise was open. He hurried to her.

'The window is open.'

'I see but it's impossible. The Dark Lord would never be careless like that. It's impossible.'

'But it is open, isn't it?'

'Yes, but…'

'I know it is strange but why kick your luck with your shoes? We have two possibilities. The first one is that we are careful, go back and wait to the night or longer to enter the house. Or the second one: Do it now. What do you think?'

'It's like commiting suizid but I want my daughter back. Therefore let us try.' He looked around to see if there was anybody. Noticing that there was nobody he stand up and climbed through the window into the house. Minerva followed. They found themselves in a what seemed like a boxroom. Here and there they saw several old and broken furniture and useless odds and ends.

'It seemed like he sorted some things out.' Some things was an understatement. The room was more a little hall than a room and all things stacked until the ceiling. 'With some luck we can find the door.' They needed almost half an hour to find it and move the things standing in front of it away.

'I hope nobody has heard us.' Severus looked in the corridor but it was emty.

'Are they all asleep? Not that I want them around us but it is more than a bit strange that here is not a single Death Eater. What do you think?'

'Yes, normally here are about twenty of them, no matter what time it is.' He answered with a worried expression on his face. Surely he was confused by what they had found but he was also worried about Cassy. Therefore his surroundings didn't matter to him as much as the welfare of his daughter. Some might think it could be dangerous with him and his thoughts not at what he is doing but to their luck and astonishment they met nobody, neither Death Eater nor a single rat or even a fly. The only thing they met was the silence. It was so quiet in the house that they wondered whether they were the only ones in the whole building. But they were careful. They creeped along the corridors, looked around the corners and didn't speak a single word. So it went on for nearly an hour and now they were near the rooms of the Dark Lord himself.

'Minerva, if you want to … to turn around and go it will be ok. You know you don't have to … and… and..'

'Severus, stop telling me what I can and what I don't have to do. Tell me rather what we should do now. These are the last rooms in this house and they are the rooms of _him_, you know. We can't go inside and demand that he gives us your daughter. That won't work. So I hear your idea.'

'Why can't we go just inside? It's the shortest way to get Cassy back.'

'Yes, but I doubt that you will be still alive after that.'

'Oh, yes. What shall we do instead of that? Maybe we could …'

'Maybe you could come with me. The Dark Lord is waiting for you both.' Said a sniggering voice behind them. Severus and Minerva turned around. Behind them there stood a half dozen Death Eaters with their wand at the ready. Without waiting for a reaction the Death Eaters disarmed them.

'Now follow me, _please_.' The man in front of them laughed and with him all of the others, too. Minerva felt a sharp pain in her heart. How could they have been that stupid? How couldn't they hear the Death Eaters behind them? They should have known. It was all too easy and now they had a real problem. A real big problem.

The man lead them straight to the rooms of Voldemort. Minerva didn't dare to look at Severus. Had she checked where her niece lived she had been able to prevend her kidnapping. They would have kidnaped her instead of the little girl and she and her father had been safe. She never would have known the frights the Dark Lord's spreading everywhere, at all events not at her age now. But she didn't. She didn't check where Cassy and her father lived, she didn't even know that Severus was her father. She sighed. It was all her fault.

Severus looked at Minerva besides him. She forced her gaze straight to the ground. What had he done! He hadn't only brought his beloved daughter in danger but also the woman he loved. The whole situation couldn't be worse. He felt as if he had already lost Cassy. Minerva said they couldn't use the girl. Probably she was already dead. They would use Minerva instead and he shuddered at the thought. What had they done to Cassy and what would they do to Minerva?

The man in front of them knocked and opened the door. He bowed and they could feel the Death Eaters behind them bowed as well. The Dark Lord sat in an armchair his red eyes fixed on Minerva and Severus. And he smiled. It was not the happy, innocent smile of a child unpacking its birthday presents. This smile was an expression of cruelty, of contempt, of determination about the win.

Without saying a word he moved his right hand and Minerva and Severus felt a force to bow like the Death Eaters had done it before. They tried to oppose but in vain, they only heard the high and cruel laugh of the Dark Lord ringing in their ears. After they stand straight again Voldemort moved his chair and they could see the little girl sitting on the ground next to him. Cassy was tied up from head to toe. She was unable to move her lips although she tried hard while seeing her father. Cassy gave them a look of pure horror as Voldemort started speaking.

'Welcome on my beautiful home. Guests have to keep their manners but you two didn't looked like you wanted to bow but I'm a helpful host.' He smiled again his satisfied smile before leaning back in his chair.

'You are here because of her?' he pointed to Cassy. 'She is a very nasty little thing completely without manners. She doesn't know what is good for her but I won't make her a reproach. Her father is the same.' He looked at Severus and with a fast movement of his wand a hot pain shot through Severus body. It seemed like hours to him that the Dark Lord released him. Severus find himself kneeling on the ground unable to move because of the remaining pain.

'The girl was of no use for me, you know. I wanted to kill her but then I heard that you are here. What a chance. Severus, do you want your daughter back?' Severus stared. He couldn't be serious. The Dark Lord asked him if he would want his daughter back. He sighed. Voldemort looked at him and he felt the gazes of all the Death Eaters upon him. He had to say something.

'Yes, but alive.' Voldemort laughed.

'I see, you know me far to well, Severus. Your daughter is a pure blood. Probably she will see how nasty such mudbloods and mugles are. She will see that the only right way is my way, see that the people whom she should have contact with carry out my ideas. There will be a time when she will know that her father, yes, her own father, once chose the right way but was too weak to go on and went back to that muggleloving, chocolate-drinking fool of that school. So Severus, tell me why should I murder her. With a bit of the right education she will be strong enough to go on and not to fail like her father.' His smile broadened. 'Bellatrix, take the girl and show her the right way.'

'Of course, my Lord.' Bellatrix Lestrange took Cassy with her. With a last pleading look she vanished out of sight.

'Severus, I hope you won't fail me in the future or you will never get a chance to fail me again. Is that clear? Understood?' he said in a low, dangerous voice. To Severus nothing was as unclear as now. The Dark Lord wouldn't murder him? Why? He didn't understand. Voldemort didn't wait for an answer. He gave some of the Death Eaters a sign and they lifted Severus up forcing him to stand straight and face the Dark Lord.

'And now to you, Minerva McGonagall. You want to replace the girl? What a great idea.' And he laughed and all the Death Eaters laughed, too and it felt that all the Death Eeaters of Voldemort laughed as well as the rest of the world. Minerva McGonagall looked up. To Severus Snape's horror she nodded sadly, nearly guilty in his eyes and looked to the ground again. For Severus it all couldn't be true, it simly couldn't. But it was.

Like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve. I'll stop writing if you dont tell me.

And thanks to** Lady Henrietta, sinnasmurfen, Emily, DamesFan and ladymcgonagall **for reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR and the song to Within Temptation. The title is: 'It's the Fear'

Chapter 7

Voldemort nodded to some of the Death Eaters who grabbed Severus and pulled him out of the room back into the corridor. When he looked up he saw that it wasn't deserted like half an hour ago. There was an uncountable number of Death Eaters standing and waiting for an order of their master. But Severus didn't have the time to look in all of the sneering faces because only seconds later he was dragged into another room with a spiral staircase which led downwards. The Death Eaters behind Severus pushed him hard in the back and he nearly fell over the banisters. They showed him to go downstairs and so he made his way down until he was swallowed by the darkness around him.

* * *

'Let me go! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU STUPID COW!' 

'Stop scratching me, you are like a mangy cat. OUHHH!' Cassy tried to defend herself with all methods coming to her mind. Scratching was only one of the harmless things. Since she had the chance to move her arms, legs and her mouth again she kicked, beat, scratched, bit, screamed and did all what she was able to do to make the life of Bellatrix Lestrange as uneasy as possible.

'You silly Girl. Once the Dak Lord has finished with your beloved daddy and with that slut he will look for you. Then we will see who of us is the laughing one.'

'I, of course.' And with these words she buried her teeth deeply in the arm of her attacker. Sure that the girl had calmed down Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't prepared and let go of Cassy, who used her chance. With a last kick against the shin of the Death Eater she turned around and started running. She didn't know in which direction was the exit but one she knew for sure she had to run. She had often played Hide and Seek with her aunt or her father. Thus she was untraceable she had to be really quiet and over the years she had learned how. Therefore it was easy for her to hide.

Cassy ran down several staircases. She knew she was in the upper part of the house and that she had to go down to escape. Arriving at the ground floor she heard voices coming nearer and nearer. She ran around the next corner and found herself in a dead end. Panic rose in her. What should she do now?

* * *

In the meantime Severus had reached the end of the staircase only to see absolutly nothing but darkness. Where was he? Someone pushed him from behind, he had to go on. He heard that some of the Death Eaters behind him whispered some things to each other but he couldn't understand what it was. 

'Go on', said an unknown voice in his ear. 'What are you waiting for, Christmas?' The others laughed.

'No, I can't see where I have to go. It's too dark.' Behind him several wand-tips started glowing so that he could see the outlines of a narrow but long corridor with stone walls. Here and there were little puddles from the water running down the walls.

'Go on', roard a voice and with one more push in the back Severus started going, further and further down in the darkness and uncertainty about what lay in front of him, where his daughter Cassy was and what the Dark Lord would do with Minerva. He shuddered at the thought of them.

* * *

Cassy stared at the wall as if she tried to move it with her eyes. The voices came nearer and nearer and she didn't know what to do. She looked around but there were no doors through wich she could escape and no ways but the way back. Therefore she did the only possible, turned around and started running in the direction of the voices. Turning around the corner she found two Death Eaters standing in front of her gazing at the little girl as if they had never seen a girl before. Cassy didn't wait until the two recovered from their shock she ran and ran looking for a way to escape. 

And then in front of her she saw that there was another dead end. She stopped, looked around and to her relief there was a door. Fast she opened it a bit only that she could go through and closed it behind her carefully not to be too loud.

She stood at the door and listened but there was no sound in the corridor. Cassy sighed and turned around to look where she was and found herself in a hall which was used as a boxroom. Of course she didn't know that Severus and Minerva were in this room before and that the Death Eaters thought that nobody could open the door because of all the things lying in front of it.

Cassy tried to make her way through the things. There was broken furniture as well as books which were nearly disintegrated to dust. She looked around maybe she would find something which could help her to escape and fetch some help wherever she would find it. After climbing up and down some broken ladders or huge chairs with the spring visible she arrived the back of the room and the window through which Severus and Minerva had entered the house.

* * *

At another place. Voldemort seemed really bored sitting in his chair and watching his Death Eaters tie up Minerva McGonagall in the other chair. He wasn't bored because he wasn't interested in it but he was a little bit disappointed that she didn't even tried to defend herself or to escape. She only stood or sat there and let the Death Eaters do what they did. Did she really accept her situation? In Voldemort's eyes it was too easy but looking at her he didn't need legilimens to see that she hadn't planned something. He smirked. He would beat two flies with one fly-swat. First he would get the several centuries old power of that family and second Dumbledore would lose his beloved friend and with her an important member of that order. But he still wondered about her and why she didn't do anything. 

Minerva's thoughts went in another direction than Voldemort guessed. Since she had been a little child she had done all to learn about the history of her family and now she knew all about it and all about the power and it's use. She also knew that Voldemort would think it was easy but she had to stop herself from smiling intensely. It would be all but easy. He wanted the power then he had to work for it.

She had always tried to turn it down when she felt it. There were times in her past when it wanted to come out of her, times when it had tried to force it's way out of her. But she had stayed calm, always. It was easy to suppress it when you know how and with her study about it she learned what to do, learned to read the signs. But now she and the rest of the world had arrived a time when you didn't want, when you simply can't suppress it because it forces it's way out, no matter whatsoever.

Minerva took a deep breath. She knew what to do and she knew now was the time to do it. She closed her eyes concentrating. In her head she saw Voldemort's face and thought about all what he had done, all the murder, all the tortures, all the broken families, friends.

_It waits for the day I will let it out.  
To give it a reason, to give it's might._

She could feel it, feel the unknown power in her rise eating her own soul and body from the inside. Part of her body tried to defend itself but Minerva didn't let it happen. She knew she would never have the life she had before after this was over. But better her than Cassy. The girl had her whole life lying in front of her, she was too young. Minerva knew in a few moments she would use a power not better than the personified darkness itself. There was one point she wasn't allowed to forget: She had to control it.

_I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in._

She felt her strength fading, felt that she had no longer control about her own body about her own mind. But she still concentrated not to lose it over the thing still rising horribly fast in her. Then there was the point, the point of no return. Until now she was able to suppress it but going over this invisible line would force her to go on and not back. But she had no choice.

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
That one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
There is no escape,  
Because my faith is horror and doom._

She heard the cold laugh of Voldemort or was it only one of his Death Eaters? She didn't know and she couldn't distinguish wheather it was him or all of his supporters. It didn't matter. She noticed a sharp pain in her knees or her legs? It didn't matter to her but to the darkness inside of her. With great steps it rose in her and with it the pain blocking her thoughts, blocking her whole body eating her from within. _I have to control it._ One of her last thoughts.

_Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by.  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out.  
I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing all beauty within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in._

Minerva lost all her feelings, all strength and all her thoughts. But she saw clearly a little girl fighting against a nearly unbeatable power, saw the eagle helping and the wizard supporting her.

_Long ago it came to me  
And ever since that day,  
Infected with its rage  
But it ends today._

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
That one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
There is no escape,  
Because my faith is horror and doom._

The Death Eaters looked frightened at their master and then back to the lifeless body of Minerva McGongall. Nobody knew what happened that she began to shake uncontrollable, began to speak words they didn't understand before she broke down, motionless.

'She doesn't breathe. I can't take the puls.', said a Death Eater in a panic-stricken voice, unsure what they had done wrong and how the Dark Lord would punish them. Voldemort opened his mouth and all Death Eaters retreated, scared. But before he could say only a single word Bellatrix Lestrange opened the door, bowed hastily before she started speaking breathlessly.

'My Lord, the girl… she escaped. We have looked… everywhere for her but she wasn't nowhere… We can't find her.'

'Fools', screamed Voldemort before aiming with his wand at Bellatrix and did the Cruciatus Curse on her. Bellatrix started screaming out of pain. 'Her pain should be a warning. But when I see your faces I know that you are not able to do anything right. Without her (he pointed at Minerva) I have to wait until the girl has the right age. It lasts too long, idiots.'

He turned around facing Bellatrix and gave her his orders to find Cassy before she could inform sombody, before she could inform Dumbledore. Nobody saw that Minerva McGonagll had opened her eyes again and nobody saw the black energy ball forming in her hands and the horrid expression on her face. Slowly she straightened up and turned around sending the energy ball to the four Death Eaters standing behind her.

Like a gigantic wave it lifted the Death Eaters from their feet and let them crash against the next wall.

'Crucio' Voldemort bellowed. The curse hit her straight in the chest but it didn't show any effect. Slowly Minerva turned her head and looked at him. There was nothing left but the horrid smile on her face and a cold blackness in her once green eyes. She did nothing but stared at him. Then without any movement of her the furniture in the room began to move, to spin. Bellatrix Lestrange retreated which was a great mistake. The invisible power lifted her from her feet and she began to spin as well as the furniture. The smile on Minerva McGonagall's face broadened.

* * *

Like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** Lady Henrietta, sinnasmurfen, Emily, DamesFan, Charli Fenwick and SexyIsSnape126 **for reviewing

**SexyIsSnape126:**of course I don't write only for others, I write because it's fun. If I wrote only for the reviews I would have stopped writing long ago. But thanks for reminding me on that. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 8

‚Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh', shrieked Bellatrix spinning around more and more faster. Sometimes she hit something like a shelf, a chair or other furniture. With a last cry of pain and fear she crashed against one of the walls and glided down. With her last strenght she looked up trying to stand up what was all but easy for her. In the moment she came to her feet the power took her again let her spin around and throw her out of the window. With a loud rattle the glass broke and with a last yell Bellatrix fell out of sight.

Silence fell.

Lord Voldemort had watched all what had happened with his Death Eater and looking and the others lying in the next corner unconscious the pure pleasure rose in him. Surely on the one hand his Death Eaters were now useless but on the other hand he had seen a bit of that several centuries old power. He looked at Minerva sitting on the ground watching him. A stranger would see a women sitting calmly and with an innocent expression on her face on the ground, calmly as if she would wait for her train to pick her up.

But inside of Minmerva was all but that calmness. Like a gigantic volcano pure rage, hate and darkness seethed in her eating more and more of her consciousness, of her strenght to keep the control about the power.

A part of Minerva was horrified by what she had done to the people around her, to the living beings around her. But that was only a small, not to say a tiny part of her. The other part enjoyed what she had done und tried to force her to do more.

Lord Voldemort smiled to himself. With that power nobody would stop him, nobody could stop him. He went to Minerva extending a hand to help her up but she just stared. The seconds came and went as well as several minutes before she finally stood up refusing to take his hand. She looked him straight in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak. But when she started to say something it was not her usually voice which was to be heard but a voice which sounded miles and miles away. You couldn't say if that voice belonged to a man or a woman or even to a human being. You couldn't tell if this voice was really existing you didn't even know if this voice came out of the mouth of Minerva McGonagall. It seemed that it was just there to speak, to tell Lord Voldemort something he wanted to know so badly. And in exact this moment the door opened but the Dark Lord didn't notice it.

* * *

'You have to help me. Please. There is… are… They need help. You have to help them, you simly have to.'

'Girl, I have no time to listen to your fairytales. Go playing' With a wave of his hands he shooed her away. But Cassy didn't resign that easily. She was a girl with a mission. Here had to be someone who would help her. She looked around in the small pub. There were old people and young ones, men as well women and even some children. Some looked curiously in her direction other bored in their glass. Who of them would help her?

Slowly she went along all the tables, muttering the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'. She knew nothing would start floating above the ground but if here was a wizard or a witch they would recognize her as a witch as well and probably would ask her what was wrong. It was for all visible that she needed help.

The people at the tables stared at her confused but nobody stood up or said a word to her which was really depressing. Cassy knew her father and Minerva needed help and that fast. She hoped that she wasn't too late yet. Suddenly she noticed a hand on her schoulder and turned around. In front of her stood a plump woman with flaming red hair. She leaned down to the little girl and asked:

'Who are you? Are you crazy to mutter that incantation in a pub full of Muggles? Come.' She pushed the little girl out of the pub followed by a man with also red hair.

'So. Where is your problem, girl?' The man asked. Doubting Cassy stared at the two people but then sighed. She had no choice.

'They need help or he will kill them.' She said with an expression as if she had said all what was needed.

'Who needs help? Who are you besides that? What are you talking about?'

'My name is Cathrine Merina Snape and my father and Minerva McGonagall need help because he…You-Know-Who… V-Voldemort is going to kill them. Please, help them, please.' Cassy pleaded. It didn't matter to her that people around looked with pure bewilderment at her.

The woman and the man looked at each other with an understanding expression on their face. Then the man nodded and said 'Dumbledore' before he vanished into thin air. The woman turned round to Cassy again.

'It's all right, Cathrine. My name is Molly Weasly and he ( she nodded to the place where the man had vanished only seconds ago) was my husband Arthur Weasly. We will help you.' She said trying to comfort the little girl in front of her.

'Okay, but I'm Cassy, not Cathrine. I hate my full name.'

'Allright, Cassy, all right'

* * *

'You wait here' said an unknown voice and pushed Severus in one of the corners of the dead end in which they were. He wondered what the meaning of all that would be but he didn't complain. He didn't thought about his own situation. He couldn't take his mind off his daughter and Minerva. What would the Dark Lord do with Minerva to achieve the power she had? Would he kill her afterwards? Would he let her alive because he needed her? And when he had finished with Minerva what would he do with Cassy? He wondered if Cassy had the age to distinguish between right and wrong. He never had that conversation with her. In his eyes she was far too young to have to understand such things.

He sighed. Would he see them again, alive? Looking into the small room the Death Eater had opened he doomed his hopes. Never would he escape them to help the two women ruling his heart. He sighed again when the Death Eaters sized him and pushed him in the room. As they shut the door darkness fell around him and let him alone with his thoughts and his questions without answers.

But only minutes later he heard something strange as if something had exploded above him. He could hear the voices of the Death Eaters screaming. He could hear that nobody knew what had happened. Then silence fell again. Five minutes later he could hear one of the Death Eaters say to another one that they had found Bellatrix Lestrange outside. He was going to say something else but suddenly there was another noise he couldn't define. Then light fell in his face and as his eyes got used to the light he recogniszed the person standing in the doorway. It was no other than Remus Lupin.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore heard the to him unknown voice as he listened to the happenings inside of the rooms of Lord Voldemort. He and all the others behind him were very quiet concentrating on that what the voice told him. But as Dumbledore recognized the words his face went pale and he knew they couldn't wait any longer. He gave the others the sign and carefully he opened the door hoping that they could surprise the evil Lord.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die…'

'STOP', Dumbledore yelled and Voldemort turned around as if he had awoken from a deep dream.

There he stood in the middle of his own rooms, a few Death Eaters lying unconscious at the next wall, behind him Minerva McGonagall who was all but not herself and in front of him Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and it seemed the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. The voice stopped speaking abruptly.

Dumbledore stared at Minerva McGonagall unbelievingly. He had shown her the prophecy and couldn't believe that she told it Voldemort, that she had betrayed them. And now she only stood there and stared, stared him directly in the eyes.

Voldemort retreated, seized Minerva and pushed her in front of him for protection. He knew he needed time. In a few seconds his Death Eaters would be here but until then… Maybe Minerva McGonagall would do the same with her friends what she had done with his Death Eaters. He could see the confused look in Albus Dumbledore's eyes as he stared at his Deputy Headmistress who showed no reaction. He enjoyed the despair. Then they heard them. The Death Eaters came from all direction, wands at the ready and ready to fight.

Like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** blackthornroses, EverThe Dreamer, Lady Henrietta, Amanda and DamesFan **for reviewing (To all who have read a cake and to those who have reviewed an especially big one (smile)'


	9. Chapter 9

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

**Okay, yes there was a longer gap than normal but you must understand. I have holidays and was in the last ten days in a holiday camp. Here is the next chapter. It is shorter than the other but I hope you enjoy it.**

And for those who read my other story 'Three Years': I hope I can update it until the end of the week. I have half of the next chapter finished yet. I would be pleased when you have read it that you review. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 9 

The sound of the Death Eaters coming nearer was unbearable as well as the threatening silence in the room. Nobody seemed able to move, all stared at their enemies. Only Minerva looked uninterested out of the window. Nothing could destroy the strange peace inside of her, nothing of the incidents around touched her. She only stood there and avoided to look in the faces of her former friends and enemies now only a group of strangers for her. She didn't know who all these people were. There was for example the strange man with the black clothes, the white face and the red eyes. Contrary to him was an old man with a long sivery white beard. And all the others she didn't even want to look at.

Suddenly it was completely silent around them. There was no sound of Death Eaters coming nearer because they had arrived yet. In the next few seconds the two parties threatened each other with there wands but nobody dared to move, to make the first step. The circeled Order Members looked to Dumbledore and the Death Eaters to his master but none of them gave the sign for the start of the attack.

Suddenly Tonks shrieked and fell half unconscious to the ground. A young Death Eater barely graduaded had atacked her the moment she had looked to the other end of the room. This incident seemed to be the beginning of the battle because nobody stood still now. Everyone dueled with everyone. While Mr Weasly dueled with MacNair his wife fought with the help of her son Bill against Lucius Malfoy. Nobody could hear a single spell or curse. All screamed, was it an incantation or out of pain. They held their wands like swords, which were nearly invisible because of the speed they were moved with. Looking in one corner you'll find another fighting pair than one minute ago because they all moved back and forth in the room, in the corridor and in the whole house it seemed. You couldn't be sure how many people tried to defend themselves and to attack their enemies.

All fought with all the strenght they had but therefore they didn't notice that there were also a few ones wo didn't fought. One of them was Minerva McGonagall. She stood at the window and looked outside. Now and then a dueling pair went past her but she simly wasn't interested in the battle taking place behind her. Suddenly someone seized her arm and pulled her with him. Lord Voldemort dragged her out of the room, unnoticed by everyone else fighting, screaming, defending. Minerva didn't say a word or made only one movement as a sign that she didn't want to come with him. In fact, she didn't do anything but follow him without resistance.

Lord Voldemoirt enjoyed this. If the battle ended bad for him half the Order would be dead. Should it end good for him there wouldn't be anyone who would dare to fight against him and his aims. No matter which would be the case all would improve his situation. He smirked to himself. It was all so easy, unbelievingly easy. Who had thought that Minerva McGonagall could be so useful. He only needed to find a way how to use her power and then…

He turned around the next corner and nearly collided with two people running in the direction he was coming from. With his wand at the ready he looked at the two men standing in front of him. When he recognized that one of them was one of his Death Eaters he bellowed:

'Snape, why do you stand there so stupidly? Kill him and then come with me!'

But Severus Snape didn't move. He only stared right behind the Dark Lord at the woman looking directly at him but seeming not able to recognize who he was. Remus Lupin next to him had pulled his wand out. _Maybe he couldn't defeat Voldemort but he would fight until the end. Surely Minerva and Severus would do the same._ He thought. Remus didn't notice the change in Minerva McGonagall.

But Severus did. He could feel that there was something strange, something that didn't belong there was aound her but he couldn't say exactly what it was. Maybe the way she looked as if only her body was there and not her mind. The way she stood there as if she wasn't able to make one single movement without a hand that would lead her.

But he had no time to think further about this because Lord Voldemort had his wand at the ready, too. There was no time to think, only to fight. Therefore he pulled his wand out and did the first curse in the direction of his former master. But the Dark Lord wasn't that slowly. Fast he did a counterjinx and another two curses in a row before he seized Minerva again and pulled her with him. _I knew Snape has betrayed me in all cases._

Minerva had done nothing in the meantime but had stared the whole time at Severus although she looked like she wouldn't recognize him. But deep inside her there was a feeling, something that told her that this man was something special, meant something special for her.

Before they could get further away Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, who had handled with the othere curses, tried to attack the Dark Lord without hitting Minerva, what was all but easy. The two men couldn't think of a reason why Minerna would follow the Dark Lord without any resistance.

Severus and Remus never had a real chance against Lord Voldemort. Therefore you don't have to wonder that soon they were either nearly disarmed or lying heavily panting on the floor. Voldemort himself was panting, too, but not as heavy as others and every movement he made seemed to be the easiest thing in the world. When Voldemort started to make the movement for the last curse, the killing curse, Avada Kedavra for the poor Remus Lupin they could hear hurried footsteps coming from the direction of Voldemort's rooms. Half a second later Albus Dumbledore follwed by Harry Potter turned around the corner both with the wands at the ready. What now followed was a silence full of shock before Lord Voldemort aimed at Albus Dumbledore and spoke the dreaded words:

'Avada Kedavra'

A green light shot out of the tip of his wand in the direction of Albus Dumbledore and hit…

* * *

Like everytime: 

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** Crazy-Physco, Emily, sinnasmurfen, kt, Lady Henrietta and DamesFan **(you know that I can be much more cruel than now)for reviewing (To all who have read a cake and to those who have reviewed an especially big one )


	10. Chapter 10

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 10

Cassy was running back and forth in the kitchen of the small pub with the unfriendly owner. She was brought there by the woman with the red hair. Her name was something like 'Weasly', Cassy thought. She had heard this name before when her father had spoken about his job. But everytime he wasn't pleasant about some boys or so, Cassy remembered. She always was curious about the school and what her father was doing there.

Cassy was restless. She hated it being here and not knowing what was going on. She had tried to go away, go back to the house and search for her father and Minerva McGonagall on her own. But the man was looking after her and had seen her everytime. "Be useful, wash the dishes" He had said, pushed her in the kitchen and had closed the door. Cassy didn't intend to wash dishes or do something else like that. She knew the man would probably be angry with her but it didn't matter now and in fact it didn't matter to her whatsoever.

She heard footsteps outside the closed door and waited impatiently for the man to return. One moment later she heard the key in the whole and the door opened. The man came back into the kitchen. First he saw the dirty dishes and looked to the table for the clean ones. There was none. He looked to the girl standing in the middle of the room staring angrily at him.

"Wash the dishes." The man spat before turning around to leave the kitchen again.

"Wait. What is with my parents? Tell me, please." Cassy asked the man holding the door that he wasn't able to shut it.

"I don't know and now wash the dishes." He said, pushed her back into the room and vanished shutting the door behind him. Cassy let herself fall on a chair. Tears were in her eyes but she wipped them furiously away. She hadn't cried in years. She had learned very fast that it brought her nothing to cry and never was there a situation, which was worthy for her to cry. But now her tears poured down her face freely and for the first time she really felt helpless, maybe hopeless, too.

Cassy was scared to see her father never again and was scared to see Minerva McGonagall never again, too. She couldn't say why this woman meant so much for her but she knew that she meant much for her father. She had noticed his strange behaviour when he spoke about her, when he thought about her. Now more and more things became clear to her. She was sure her father loved this woman and she was scared that he maybe would never get the chance to tell her. And she feared that she never would see her father again, that he never would hold her again, never comfort her again – never could be just her father again.

* * *

A green light shot out of the tip of his wand in the direction of Albus Dumbledore and hit…

…and hit the shield, which was around him. The next things happening were all but easy to describe. All shot their curses in the direction of their enemy but when they looked again Lord Voldemort had vanished and stood now directly behind Harry Potter. All stared at the place he was only seconds befor and nobody noticed how the Drak Lord slowly made the movement for the killing curse again. His aim this time the boy standing directly in front of him.

Harry and Dumbledore both didn't notice the dark wizerd standing behind them. Harry was looking in all directions but this one. Nowhere was the dark wizard to be seen. Dumbledore couldn't help himself and looked to his Deputy Headmistress. He noted that her gaze was fixed on something behind Harry and him. Fast he turned around. Voldemort was standing only inches away from him. Suddenly he vanished again in a dark cloud and appeared behind Minerva, a broad grin on his face.

"Old man, what is it like to be betrayed by his best friend? Isn't it depressing? Hurting? Is there the cold anger in you? Maybe you want to hurt her as well as she has hurt you? I promise you you feel better after it." Voldemort took Minerva's hand and pulled her slowly in front of him. Dumbledore said nothing, Never would he hurt Minerva. He knew she had betrayed him and the whole Order, maybe even the whole world but never would he be able to hurt her. But he could hardly stand her cold gaze and her chilly attitude. She looked as if nothing here was interesting enough to pay attention to. Had he seen her the whole time in a wrong light?

Voldemort saw the thoughts of Albus Dumbledore clearly on his face. He knew never would he attack her but it was worth a try. He thought, too. He needed an exit and fast. He had to know the end of the prophecy Minerva McGonagall had started to tell him half an hour ago. Without this knowledge the others had a big advantage. Frantically he looked around. There was Remus Lupin lying on the floor hardly able to breathe, Harry Potter staring at him as if he was going to kill him ('what wasn't that wrong', Voldemort thought), Albus Dumbledore next to the Potter-boy and Severus Snape. A smile crept on the face of the Dark Lord.

'Maybe Snape belongs to them and not to me, than it wouldn't be that bad to kill the traitor.' Voldemorts thoughts raced through his head. Suddenly he had vanished only to appear behind Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort seized him and pushed him to the ground, a broad grin on his face. These were all people who thought with their hearts and not only with their heads. Maybe this will work.

'I will kill him if you don't give me your wands and go away." All stared at him. The dark Lord had moved so fast that you had barely noticed that he was now nearly at the other end of the corridor. They simply stared at him but all looked as if they would lay their wands down. The Dark Lord smirked. It worked better than he had thought. Voldemort didn't see the huge mistake he had made with attacking Severus Snape.

Suddenly all around them begann to shake as if there was a earthquake. They had trouble to stand straight. The windows rattled and the furniture moved. Panic rose in Voldemort. What happened around them?

"What's that, Dumbledore? It's your work! Stop or he will be dead!" Voldemort screamed but Dumbledore who could barely stand by himself looked as puzzled as all the others. Frantically Lord Voldemort looked around and his gaze fell on Minerva McGonagll.

She was the only one without trouble to stand. In fact she stand there as if nothing was happening around her. She stared at him with her exprssion, which was no longer uninterested but angry and dreadful. It was as if her eyes would shoot furious flames in his direction and she was coming to him.

Voldemort's face lost that bit of colour it had left. He knew it, she would kill him. He felt it. Never had he, the allmighty Lord Voldemort, felt that scared. He couldn't move and his head was empty. He felt the cold sweat run down his face. 'What does she with me? Never have I felt like that. I have no fear. She is only a woman. She is only…' But his thoughts stopped racing when he looked in her eyes and he knew he was dead.

Severus Snape looked at Minerva, too. She stood directly in front of him with that unidentifiable look on her face. It was as if she was a completely other woman, not the one he used to know and to love.

Now Minerva stood only there and made no movement. All around them shaked and that became stronger and stronger. Then she opened her mouth only to say three words:

"Let him go:"

Her voice was clearly not hers because it sounded as if it wasn't even human, as if it would come from far away. At the same moment they all jumpedbecause they heard something that sounded as if the house would break down.

* * *

Like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** DamesFan, Crazy-Physco, kt and Lady Henrietta **for reviewing (To all who have read a cake and to those who have reviewed an especially big one )


	11. Chapter 11

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 11

It wasn't clearly visible but you could feel that a part of the roof, at least, had broken down. There was a thick cloud of dusk coming from the corridor behind Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. To Minerva McGonagall it seemed not to matter that maybe the rest of the Order and most of Voldemort's Death Eater were buried alive under the ruins of the roof and of the rooms under it.

Minerva only stood in front of Voldemort, who, like all the others, was gaping at her but was still threatening to kill Severus. It seemed that the time had stopped breathing. Then, as if she had all time of the world Minerva raised her hands slowly. She waited. What she was waiting for, nobody was able to know, but when it arrived Minerva let fall her hands and all around her turned the darkest shade of black.

Opening his eyes again Voldemort recognized that he wasn't in his house anymore. He felt no walls, no ceiling and no floor. It was as if he would float above a very deep precipice, where you couldn't see the end of it. He looked around. All had vanished, some people as well as the house. There only were Harry Potter, looking as cunfused as he felt, Severus Snape with a shocked expression and Minerva McGonagall with a satisfied smile upon her face. What was going on?

"Let him go." She said again and all traces of a smile had vanished. She looked as stern and reproachful as if a student had forgotten his homework for uncoutable times and was going to get detention.

"Let him go", she repeated and stepped to Voldemort. Only inches away she stopped and looked at him.

"Where are we?" Voldemort asked. As long as he had the upper hand here with Severus at his mercy he could do what he wanted. This idea shot through the head of the Dark Lord while staring angrily at the woman in front of him.

"You don't have the right to ask. Let him go" Minerva answered not taking away her gaze from him.

"And what if I don't?" Minerva raised an eyebrow and a little smile played around her lips.

"You don't want to let him go? Your choice." She said rasing her hands again. At this precise moment a beam of all known and unknown coulours shot from her hands and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. The power of the beam let him loose his balance and he stumbled a few steps back. Taking a deep breath because the beam had knocked all air out of his body, he looked at Minerva.

"You want to fight? Against me?" Voldemort started laughing. Minerva McGonagall fighting against him was a very amusing idea, he thought. He stopped and looked at her. She hadn't moved an inch only stared back without any expression on her face. Again she raised her hands but now Voldemort knew what would happen and was faster. With a quick movement of his wand her said:

"Avada Kedavra"

The green light shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Minerva. But to the surprise of all she absorbed it and seconds later she opened her mouth and gave it back to it's creater. Fast but shocked Voldemort produced a mighty shield around himself, which reflekted the curse and threw it back to Minerva. So it went back and forth between the two of them for quite a while.

With the time the shield around Voldemort became weaker and weaker. He knew he had to do something but the question was: What? While his shield reflekted the curse again he broke it down and produced out of thin air a stone wall. The curse hit it and the wall exploded. But to his horror Voldemort had to recognize that the wall was a big mistake. Minerva smiled. She had raised her hands again and without a second look she threw all the stones in the direction of Voldemort, who had no other possebility than to duck.

Nearly two minutes later the stones had gone and the Dark Lord made an attempt to stood. That was the chance Minerva had waited for. She had a few little stones in her hands, which she threw now in his direction. Not seeing this little ones Voldemort turned around to face her. One of the stones hit his chest another failed his right ear but the third hit his wand hand and he le tgo of his wand. Turning around to lift his wand again he heard behind him the voice of Minerva McGonagall, her real voice not the one, which sounded so inhuman and far away.

"Harry, do your work."

Harry, prepared for his task, stepped to Voldemort and threw his own curses and jinxes at the man who killed his parents. Only seconds later the two of them fought with each other that there was only a thick cloud of dust to be seen but not the two fighters.

But in the end the cloud lifted and you could see that Harry was lying on the ground visible injured with his own blood running down his cheeks, arms and legs. Voldemort stood above him with a satisfied and cruel smile ready to raise his wand and to speak the final words. But Minerva summoned all the ruins of the once thick wall together and sent them to the Dak Lord, whose smile had broadened seeing Harry Potter that defenceless.

The stones swirled and turned around the four people and if you really concentrade on them, cou can see that they became more and more. When the stones reached there top speed they began to explode until all was a gigantic explosion. Harry who had barely strenght to hold his wand recognized his chance. With much effort he made the attempt to stand and lifted his wand. Facing Voldemort Harry closed his eyes and remembered his parents, Sirius, Nevielle's parents and all the others he knew had died or had to suffer because of Lord Voldemort. Rage built itself up inside him and when Harry opened his eyes again, you could see a fire, a fire burning because of rage, of hate and refenge in his eyes. He raised his wand. Never did he knew how to use an Unforgivable but now something inside him forced him to raise his wand, make the right movement and speak the dreaded words:

"Avada Kedavra" Harry didn't see if he had hit Voldemort or if he had failed because all around him went black.

Severus watched that all with confusion. He had no idea what was going on. With awe he had watched as Minerva and the Dak Lord had thrown the killing curse back and forth between themselves. He hadn't expectet the gigantic explosion. The last what he noticed was, that all around him went even more black as it was before.

* * *

When Severus opened his eyes the next time all around him was silent. He looked up. They were back in the house of the Dark Lord. His surroundings had stopped shaking and he could hear birds singing because the glasses of the windows were broken. Severus looked around. He lay under some ruins of the roof but it was easy to get free. Half standing and wiping the dust from his clothes he saw Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, both looking around, confusion written across their faces. Remus Lupin tried to free himself from the ruins. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

Panic rose in Severus. Where was Minerva? Frantically he looked around and stumbled between the parts of the broken ceiling. In the moment he wanted to turn around and go looking in the other direction he saw her. Fast he knelt beside her lifeless body lying motionless between the ruins.

"Minerva?… Minerva?" Carefully he shaked her but Minerva showed no reaction. If you thought that she was badly injured you would be wrong. She simply looked as if she would be asleep. No scratches, no wounds were to be seen, her clothes looked as if they were new. But Minerva showed still no reaction. Severus felt the tears in his eyes as he screamed her name again and again. Nothing happened only his tears poured down his face.

* * *

Okay, I know the scene between Harry and Voldemort is not exact but it is not his story but the one of Severus and Minerva (and Cassy).

Like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** Crazy-Physco, Emily, Lady Henrietta, DamesFan and Minerva the 'Angel' **for reviewing (To all who have read a cake and to those who have reviewed an especially big one )


	12. Chapter 12

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 12

„Minerva?... Minerva..." Severus still held the lifeless body of Minerva McGonagll in his arms, silent rivers of tears pouring down his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up in the brown eyes of Remus Lupin, who shook his head sadly.

"Let her go, Severus, let her go."

"No" He said and lifted her up. "Albus, Albus, do something. Help her." He said stumbling towrds the Headmaster. "Help her."

"Severus, I …I can't. She has given her soul to the Rain. I can't help her."

"To the Rain? What do you mean?"

"She has told you the the history of her family, about the 13 children? The wizard who supported the 13th child was nothing but rain in person. Do you see the clouds at the sky? Only minutes ago there was not even one to be seen and now there are so many. The Rain got a new soul. We can't help her, Severus. Remus is right, let her go."

"No…She… Minerva… she isn't… she can't be gone. Liar!" He lifted her agin and ran along the corridor, around a corner, along another corridor, again and again until he was standing outside. It had started raining and only seconds later his clothes were soaked. He lay her on the ground. The drops pouring down their faces, mixing themselves with his tears.

"Minerva… Minerva, you can't go. I love you. Please, stay. I love you…" He whispered. "Minerva." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. They felt cold and rigid against his own, her whole body felt cold and lifeless.

"Minerva, I love you.", he repeated. He lifted her up in his arms rubbing her back, kissing her again. But Minerva didn't show any reaction, she remained motionless. Severus looked to the sky, to the dark clouds above him.

* * *

Cassy couldn't wait any longer. _She had to do something_. She was scared never to see her father alive again and she didn't want to wait until somebody would come and tell her that he was… _No! She wanted to help her father, wanted to be with him, wanted to fight by his side_.

She looked around in the small kitchen of the pub she was forced to stay in. _There had to be a possibility to escape_. There were dishes in different shapes and sizes, cups with coloured pictures upon them, all kinds of glasses, ashtrays and cutlery. In the back of the kitchen was a refrigerator and beside that a freezer.

Cassy opened the refrigerator. She had an idea and hoped to find the things she needed for that. And she was lucky. Beside eggs, some bottles of beer and some other things she found a red bottle in the back. Ketchup. She took the bottle and one of the glasses and splashed the red liquid on her one hand and a bit on the glass. Then she hid the ketchup behind one of the shelves and threw the glass to the ground. It shattered with a loud rattle in several pieces and Cassy started screaming like mad and as loud as she could.

Only seconds later the owner of the pub stormed into the kitchen. His gaze fell on the broken glass and then on the red hand of the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I have cut into my fingers. There is blood and it hurts.", she said whining.

"Oh, it's ok. Sit down and I look for a plaster." He said leading her to a chair and trying to comfort her. Then he vanished out of the still open door to take a plaster from somewhere. A grin crept on Cassy's face. All worked like she had hoped it would. Fast she jumped to her feet and ran out of the kitschen to find herself standing in the middle of the crowded pub. But Cassy wasn't interested in the people staring at her with open mouthes or let fal the one and other glas. She didn't look around but hurried to the door. It didn't matter to her that she nearly bumped into a few people or that she kicked a chair away, she ignored the calls of the owner until she finally reached the door and stormed outside.

Instaed of stopping to catch her breath she started running faster to the house crowning the little hill in the village, the house she so deperately never wanted to get to know.

* * *

The dark clouds whirled around again and again. Here and there it seemed as if the sun would shine again but in the next second the clouds were swirling before it as if they would tease Severus, who was desperate looking up to the play above him.

"Why? Why do you take the ones I love? Why have you taken Merina and why do you wanted Cassy and tell me why, why do you take Minerva from me? Why?" Severus waited but nothing came. He waited for an answer. He was right. He always thought, that the death of Merina McDrake, Cassy's mother, was no accident, he always feared that something he didn't know had taken her life and that she was already dead before falling down from the balcony and breaking her neck. Sometimes Cassy seemed not to notice what she did and he was worried but couldn't explain it. Now he had the knowledge and now he wanted answers for the one question: Why?

He looked to the sky. Have the clouds moved there? For a short moment he thought he had seen a forget-me-not blue sky but now it all was dark grey again. But what was that? A bird with a greenish black colour and a sad expression came to him. He screamed that horrible that Severus got the first signs of a headache. The bird landed on Minerva's shoulder and looked at her stopping with it's screams. Then the bird looked to Severus, who held his breath. What was the meaning of all this? Where had he seen this bird before? The bird looked back to Minerva and started screaming again. Simultaneous it flew away, made some circels around Severus and Minerva before vanishing once for all.

Severus gaped at the vanishing figure of the bird. If he was not mistaken the bird was an Augurey, better known as Irish Phoenix, a bird screaming when it rains badly or short before a thunderstorm.

"Severus?" It was barely a whisper, probably less than a whisper, nothing more. Severus looked down and in the clouded green eyes of Minerva. He was so relieved that she wasn't dead. He was so scared that she would maybe never open her eyes again, that he never would hear her voice again never see the rare signs of a smile again. But now she was lying in his arms, weak but alive, and looked up at him with her undiscribable green eyes. He didn't know why, but all he could do was smile at her.

"Minerva, I thought… thought… I had lost you. But you are alive." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her carefully on her forehead.

"Dad… Dad" Cassy came running up the hill. Although she wanted to help as fast as she could she had looked for a way that the evil man, who had kidnapped her, would not see her. But than had she seen her father and Minerva McGonagall and she couldn't stand it to wait any longer. Arriving at the two of them she flung herself in the arms of her father while tears of joy poured down her face.

"It's ok, Cassy, it's over." Severus said quietly to his daughter while Minerva, although very weak, put her arm around the shoulders of the little girl and pulled her close to herself while closing her eyes.

* * *

Okay, there will be one more chapter, I believe. But until then like everytime:

Thank you for reading. Please, tell me what is good and what I've to improve.

And thanks to** Crazy-Physco and Lady Henrietta **for reviewing (To all who have read a cake and to those who have reviewed an especially big one )


	13. Chapter 13

I need a mother

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but Cassy. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 13

„Dad,... Dad!" A scream sounded through the whole house. "Dad, have you seen my books?" It was Cassy standing at the top of the stairs in their house with an angry expression. "I know you have hidden them. Give them to me."

Her father was all but happy at hearing his daughter screaming again. Always she was looking for things: Her shoes, her dresses, her combs and now it were her books. Again always she belived her father had hidden her things, which almost always was the truth. It had become his hobby to annoy his daughter. When Aunt Ethel came for a visit one week ago she only sighed and let the two quarrelsome ones alone.

Now it was the evening of the 31st of August and the next day Cassy would see Hogwarts for the first time as _her _school. She was so excited that she had packed her trunk at the beginning of summer only to realize that she needed some things and packed it out again. The next day her trunk was ready to take away and in the evening she rummaged in it again. Severus had given up to tell her that she didn't need to pack her things that early but Cassy ignored his advices, she more and more got her own head. In fact, if it was possible, she had waited at plattform 9 ¾ the whole summer but for her luck – and for the nerves of her father – was that never one of her ideas she really thought about.

Unbearable she was in the time when her father was away with his new wife, Minerva McGonagll. They had married in the first week of summer holidays on the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. Cassy always had to laugh at the thought of it. Her father was not himself the time before it. He forgot some of his classes, that all had wondered if he was really ill, he stared at Minerva with open mouth while the students whispered behind his back and forgot what he wanted to say and stopped more than one time to think what he had said in the last five minutes. That all increased when the day of their wedding came nearer and one day, when he had stared after Minerva again, he had run against the huge double doors in Hogwarts that all students had laughed for hours.

Minerva was not the same as well. She noted nothing in her classes because she looked with dreamy eyes out of the window. One time, when a student had asked her a question, she had told him to 'ask somebody else' because she 'couldn't know all'. The student had looked at her in shock but then turned around to ask others after her animagus form and wondered why she had forgotten that it was a cat. In that time the students had so much freetime they had not in years while Minerva told her students that they had no homework _for once_, Severus forgot to mention the topic at all.

Cassy liked it to remember the day of the wedding. She never had seen her father that happy. You really could feel his happyness, he smiled and grinned the whole day and was kind and friendly to all and everybody. Cassy had helped Minerva with her dress, she thought was so beautiful, that she wondered until today, why her father hadn't broken down out of pure shock. The dress was white with very light green. Little flowers were embroidered all over the dress and matched perfectly with the uncountable pearls in her long black hair. Cassy believed that Minerva's outfit was one of the highlights of the whole day until her father had kissed her. She had never seen a kiss, which lasted that long and – to her own surprise – some of the other guests seemed to have the same opinion for she heard many 'Oh's, 'Ah's and some 'wonderful's.

It was to Severus and Minerva's benefit that they hadn't told Cassy where they wanted to go. The girl was grumpy the whole two weeks and her poor aunt got no rest for Cassy asked her without a break where her 'parents' had gone to. Cassy used to refer her father and Minerva as her parents because for her, nobody could be a better mother than Minerva.

It was Minerva, too, who hurried up the steps to Cassy when she screamed for her dad because of her books. Cassy had grown up in the last years and was not a little girl anymore but a young lady, who demanded her rights, only her parents had to remember her on her duties in the household.

"Have you seen my books?" Cassy asked with an innocent smile when she saw Minerva hurrying up to her with a stern expression on her face.

"No, but don't scream like that, your father is sleeping. I'll help you to find them." Cassy raised an eyebrow like she had seen it Minerva doing.

"He is sleeping? Dad? What has he done tonight?" Cassy watched as Minerva blushed and pushed her into the next room.

"He… he has hidden your books… yes." Minerva answered hastily, still with a shade of red in her face. Cassy smiled her innocent smile again.

"I knew it." Cassy said with triumpf witten across her face. Minerva never knew if she was believing her. Later they found the books all over the whole house for Cassy – and her parents as well, not that they would say it – had read them everywhere they could stand or sit. And there were a lot of possebilities.

* * *

It was late the same evening when Severus dared it to come out of the bedroom. When he saw someone sitting on the sofa in the living room he jawned widely.

"Cassy?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Is tucked in" Minerv answered without looking up.

"Good. I can't wait for the moment when she is in her dormitory although the Slytherin common room is quite near." He muttered and let himself fall on the sofa beside his wife.

"Slytherin common room? I would rather think that she is not a born Slyth…"

"Of course, she is. What else? You only need to watch her and you see that she is a born Slytherin, like her father." Minerva raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't think so. She is rather a Gryffindor than a Slytherin."

"Never."

"Pardon? Do you want to say that your house is better than mine?"

"I don't want to say it, it is law that Slytherin is better than Gryffindor." Minerva snorted.

"Better? In your dreams, Severus, in your dreams. I hope the shock is not that bad, when she will be sorted into my house. See it positive. Then she is really in the best house then." Now it was Severus' turn to snort.

"Never is…" but what he wanted to say nobody should hear. Minerva kissed him soundly on the lips and pulled him towards her. Severus wrapped his arms around her and let his tongue wander around her lips, begging for entrance. Minerva opened her mouth to taste his mouth as well. Neither of them heard the giggle from the stairs as two eyes glowed in the darkness before vanishing with their owner.

* * *

_A/N: I have reached my limit for words and stop right here for I don't want to cross my invisible line. You have to understand it. – No, was a joke, really. (smile)_

_

* * *

_

Severus sat at the Head table in the Great Hall and looked more grumpy than ever when Minerva sat next next to him with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, Severus, don't look as if the world is coming to an end. In don't know where is your problem. We have the same opinion. Cassy will be sorted into the best house of the school and, what shall I say, she is." Her smile broadened. Severus looked to Cassy. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table and winked at him before turning to one of her new friends. Severus swallowed. He was unbelievingly proud of his daughter – not that he would admit it in front of Minerva – that she was sorted in one of the best houses of the school. He sighed and when Minerva looked at him with her raised eyebrow he answered, suppressing a light smile.

"What shall I say? At least she is in the _second_ best house."

"You old grumpy…" Minerva began with a smile playing around her lips. Like little children.

* * *

Okay, that is the end, really this time, I swear. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed it reading as well as I writing it.

A really big thank-you to all my reviewers: **schokoking, Crookykanks, p0l, Shadowside, Kyer, Charli Fenwick, Morgana-Alex, ladymcgonagall, SexyIsSnape126, blackthornroses, EverTheDreamer, Amanda, kt, Minerva the 'Angel' and Annie Mears.**

An especially really big thank-you to: **_sinnasmurfen, Emily, DamesFan and Crazy-Physco_**

And to **_Lady Henrietta:_** I should write this chapter especially for you because you have reviewed really all of my chapters without a break. Really, really thank you for that and I hope you could enjoy it.


End file.
